


From me to You

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: It’s Laurel’s and Oliver’s first Christmas since they have gotten back together and both are trying to find the perfect gift. Lyla and John just got through a rough patch and want this holiday to be perfect for their daughter and hope to work through their problems. It leads both couples to learn that perfect is in the eye of the beholder and sometimes the simplest gifts are the best ones.





	

“It has to be perfect. After everything we’ve been through I can’t just settle on a sweater or something.” He would pick up an engagement ring but they weren’t at that point yet. Things were good between him and Oliver loved Laurel but they still had a lot to work on. 

The other man glanced his way but he understood what he meant. “I’m with you brother. After the month Lyla and I had, I better get her something special.” The fights about JJ, their work, the vigilantism it had all come down to the fact that they never seemed to be able to spend time together as a family. It was still hard to find the time but at least they had figured out the root cause of their fights.

**********************************************************

“Thanks for coming with me today. I have no idea what to get Oliver. It’s only been a few months since we became a couple.” The boy she had fallen in love with had hard enough, what do you get the boy who has everything. Now it was all about learning who he was as a man. She was enjoying the process, but it didn’t make giving gifts any easier.

Lyla grabbed her arm and offered her a smile. “I prefer shopping with someone anyways. And Johnny insists that he doesn’t want anything. His family is enough of a gift.” Which was sweet and she loved that he said that but it didn’t make knowing what to get him any easier. Weapons were off the table, for a number of reasons but mostly because it wasn’t personal enough. 

**********************************************************

The mall was beyond crowded and neither of the men had found a gift yet. “The necklace was pretty and you know how Laurel likes her jewelry.” Oliver glance over at John with a sigh. She did have a lot of jewelry and the necklace was gorgeous, but it was also out of his price range. 

“To bad I can’t afford it. The vacation looked nice. Something for the whole family.” He was sure the disappointed look on Diggle’s face matched his own. The mayor’s office paid well but not nearly as much as being the CEO of Queen Consolidated did. And his bodyguards pay was even less than that.

“Same here man. And neither of us have the time to take off. To bad I can’t just have a dream vacation at home.” Something seemed to click in John’s head at that and the look on Oliver’s face was that of a man thinking about something. “I got it.” Both of them turned to look at each other as they spoke at the same time. Laughter echoed from their lips as they headed to the food court. “Let’s get some food and I’ll tell you about it.”

Sitting down with plates the two of them began to eat. “If I can’t take Lyla on vacation, than I can take the vacation to Lyla. Buy all the stuff needed to turn the apartment into a resort. Wait until it warms up a bit and turn the phones on silent for a few days. Just me, her and JJ. The perfect gift.” His mind was already going over how to present it to her. Fake tickets, some shells and a lei. All wrapped up nicely and than explain the whole plan to her. Lyla would love it and it would let them spend the time together.

“Remember when the Dominators had us?” Oliver waited for the grimace and Diggle to run his head before he continued. “Laurel had a necklace I gave her. It had a canary on it. Her coming back was a dream come true, so maybe I can make something real out of that dream world.”

**********************************************************

 

Both women had a handful of shopping bags but none of them were for their significant others. JJ was going to be a very spoiled little boy this year it seemed. “How is it neither of us have found the right gift yet? Everyone else we know has been bought for but John and Oliver.” It was enough to give Lyla a headache.

“Let’s put what we have in the car and take another walk around the stores. Maybe we’ll get an idea. We still have a couple of weeks until than and if all else fails, that’s what the lingerie is for.” She held up the bag holding her own lingerie purchases with a smirk. Lyla let out a laugh before one of her bags broke and a couple of toys scattered across the ground.

“Of course.” Putting down the bags the two women picked up the purchases and settled everything into new bags. A smile crossed their faces as they took in the shop they were in front of, a photographers. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lyla nodded at Laurel’s question.

“Yeah but first let’s put these away before anything else breaks. I’m not exactly sure that boudoir photos are the perfect gift, but it’s a start.” It was as personal as it could get but she wanted something he could show off. 

“Well I was thinking about that. I have a few old photo’s of the Queen’s and Tommy that I’ve never done anything with. I was hoping they could do something with those photos.” She knew how much he missed them all and it would be good for him to have some happy memories. 

Lyla nodded and hugged her. “Yeah we always talk about doing a family photo but have never had the time for it. Maybe that’s what I’ll do it. Finally schedule us one. Something to remember the good times with.” The women walked to the car before heading back to the photographers to schedule their appointments.

**********************************************************

Christmas Eve and the Diggle family was settling in after a big family dinner with everyone on the Arrow team and their families. It was exhausting but worth it for the fact that it was the only time of year everyone got together for a meal. They tried to honor the other’s faiths as best as they could. But it mostly just a time for everyone to get together and celebrate being alive and honor those who weren’t.

JJ was in bed after opening a bunch of presents. As the only child in the group he was spoiled by everyone. Lyla curled up next to John on the couch her present to him beside her. “I thought we could do our presents tonight, before JJ wakes up.” She handed him the box with a kiss.

“Works for me. Here’s yours.” John handed over his and ripped into the paper that was covering the box. There was tissue paper on top and he took it off carefully grinning when he saw the pictures inside. “Wow, I can’t exactly display these but you look stunning.” Lyla was smiling as she looked over his shoulder, her present still unopened in her lap.

“They came out really well. But the last one is your real gift.” This was just for fun, that was something special. She watched him flip through them all taking his time to enjoy them before he ran into a certificate. 

The grin on his face turned into a genuine smile. “A family photo. It’s perfect Lyla. Open yours.” He nodded toward her present and watched as she opened it slowly. Diggle just waited for her reaction wanting to do as good a job on hers as she did on his.

Lyla opened the gift and furrowed her brows in confusion as she took out the little party favors. Some sand, shells, a lei and various other things to represent the beach. There were fake plane tickets and confirmations for a hotel, but it was the postcard that made her smile. ‘Since we can’t go on vacation, I brought the vacation to us. For when it gets warm; a few days of sand, family and fun. Love John.’ She placed the box down and threw herself into his arms. “I love you Johnny. I can’t imagine anything better.”

**********************************************************

Laurel was expected back at her fathers first thing in the morning but for tonight she and Ollie had the apartment all to themselves. Thea was staying with Roy who had shown up to spend the holidays with her. The fire was roaring and the two of them sat in front of it with Laurel in Oliver’s lap. “This is the best Christmas I can remember in a long time.” The holidays weren’t even a thought in his head while he had been gone, and except for the first year back so many bad memories were associated with them.

“For me too.” She snuggles against him her eyes closing when Laurel feels a box being placed in her hands. It’s obviously a jewelry box and she opens her eyes to glance at it. 

“Open it, pretty bird.” It’s the first time she hears the nickname and looks up at him in surprise. “I thought it fit. Now are you going to stare at me all night or you going to open your present already.” She rips the paper and pulls the box off, a gasp coming from her lips. 

Laurel places it around her neck and waits for Ollie to clasp it shut. “It’s beautiful Ollie. I’ve never seen anything like it. Your turn now.” She hands the box over to him and shifts slightly so she can watch him as he opens it.

Oliver places the box on his knee as she fingers the necklace around her neck for a second. “It’s a canary. I gave it to you in the other life. I thought it would be appropriate for this one too.” He gives her a loving kiss, loosing himself against her lips before the box falling into his lap reminds him what they were doing. 

“Well, don’t make me wait all night. I want to know how you like your gift.” She loves to watch him as he tears open the gift, his face lighting up into a wicked smirk as he looks through the pictures. 

He glances at her before he even notices the album. “Do I get to see you in these anytime soon?”

Laurel blushes and traces his lips with her fingers. “If you play your cards right, but first there’s more.” He glances back down at the box and picks up the album. The front has an old Queen family picture and he slowly opens it. 

Tears well up in his eyes and he hugs her tight. “I don’t know what to say Laurel. Thank you. This means so much to me.” He kisses her sweetly, trying to convey what he can’t say in words in his kiss.


End file.
